


The Gift

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kirk actually makes a special gift for Spock. Because it's personal, according to Vulcan tradition, he sees it as a declaration...and accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> written for K/S Advent

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” the Captain asks one evening during their tri-weekly chess game.

Spock raises one brow. “As I do not celebrate Christmas, it would be illogical to obtain a gift for me,” he says. The Captain looks slightly crestfallen, and Spock relents. After all, it is only logical to keep his commanding officer in a positive state of mind. “It had not been my impression that you were a religious individual, Captain.”

“Call me Jim, Spock,” he says, and Spock inclines his head slightly but does not reply. It is too tempting to obey. “Christmas isn’t just a Christian religious holiday. It’s a time to celebrate with family and friends, and gift-giving is part of that.”

“The giving of gifts is not a Vulcan tradition,” Spock adds, moving his rook. “If a Vulcan needs something, he or she obtains it.”

“It’s not about needing,” Jim states, studying the board before moving a bishop. “Gifts should be frivolous.”

“A gift will not be necessary, Jim,” Spock says, illogically pleased when Jim smiles brightly at the use of his name. There are things he wants from Jim, but it is extremely unlikely that Jim would offer himself as a gift. “Checkmate.”

*

Despite Spock’s insistence to the contrary, Jim continues to query Spock about the Christmas holiday. Spock does not intend to attend the annual party, nor does he have plans to obtain gifts for any of his fellow officers on the Enterprise. Gift-giving is extremely rare in Vulcan society, and even Spock’s mother had ceased giving him gifts after the age of eight.

In the 25.6 days between Jim’s first inquiry and Christmas itself, Jim inquires as often as three times a day. Were Spock an emotional being, he would find it annoying, but his illogical attachment to his captain appears to bolster him against such a reaction. After 5.3 days, Spock hypothesizes that Jim continues to inquire merely to illicit an emotional response, which Spock refuses to show. It is almost a game, and Spock realizes he would regret it if Jim were to stop.

An unusual level of gaiety is evident among the crew as the holiday approaches, something Spock is still uncomfortable with despite his time around humans. Their first 7.58 months have not been without incident, and Jim explains--when Spock asks one evening--that the crew is cheerful having survived and thrived to meet this annual landmark. Thus, Spock makes the conscious decision to be more lenient about certain elements of decorum and uniform, especially in relation to certain red and white headgear called “Santa hats”.

When the day arrives, Spock allows Jim to convince him to make an appearance at the party, for the sake of crew morale. Spock suffers through Doctor McCoy’s references to Spock’s supposed similarities to Santa’s fictional helpers and performs a duet with Nyota on his ka’athyra. After 1.35 hours, he nods to Jim and leaves. He settles into his quarters with a cup of tea and a copy of Xenacologia, expecting to remain undisturbed for the rest of the night.

*

Spock is finished meditating and preparing for bed when his door chimes unexpectedly. Spock tucks his meditation robe more tightly around himself and instructs the computer to open the door. Jim steps into the room, a slightly messy-looking package in his hands.

“Jim, I am surprised you are not at the celebration,” Spock says.

Jim’s face is slightly pink, and he holds out the package. “I know you said Vulcans don’t do gifts, but I just wanted to... I mean...yeah.”

Spock quirks an eyebrow at Jim’s uncharacteristic lack of words and carefully takes the gift. It is soft, wrapped in a piece of cloth and tied with ribbon. Spock slowly dissects the knot and opens the package, revealing an elegant cable-knit sweater, in a shade slightly deeper than science blue.” Spock rubs the soft sleeve between his fingers thoughtfully. It appears quite warm.

“I know you wear blue all the time, but it’s a good color on you,” Jim is saying. “And I thought you’d prefer a useful gift, and I picked up this great yarn the last time we were on shore leave--”

“You made this?” Spock asks, aware that he is interrupting but not caring.

“Um, yeah,” Jim says, face turning an even darker shade of pink. “Gaila taught me to knit my first year at the Academy. I know it doesn’t fit my macho Captain persona, but I thought...” he trails off, obviously embarrassed. “Spock, say something. Please.”

Spock does not even have to think about it. “Yes,” he murmurs, folding the sweater and placing it on his desk.

“Yes? To what?”

Spock reaches out, offering his fingers to Jim in the ozh’esta. When Jim merely looks at him in confusion, Spock sighs imperceptibly and pulls Jim into a Human kiss. Jim’s lips are slightly chapped, and he tastes of the seasonal drink eggnog.

Jim kisses him back for a moment and then pulls away. “Um, ok. Where’s the mistletoe?” he asks, looking around.

“I do not understand how a small flowering shrub relates to the circumstances at hand,” Spock says. He tangles his fingers with Jim’s, catching his breath when the warmth of Jim’s mind bursts over him.

“But you kissed me,” Jim says.

“Indeed,” Spock says. “You were not engaging in the tan-mnah?” Jim’s face is clearly confused. “The gift proposal? It is a Vulcan tradition, the gifting of a handmade item as a step in the courtship process.”

“Um…no?” Jim offers, and Spock lets go of his hand, suppressing an illogical surge of unhappiness. “Wait, you thought I was proposing? And you said yes?”

“Jim, if you are having difficulty with your short-term memory, you should bring that to the attention of Doctor McCoy.”

“Spock,” Jim says, exasperated but tinged with what Spock recognizes as affection. He steps forward, twining his arms around Spock’s neck and pulling him into a Human kiss. “Can we try this again?”

“In what way?”

“Pretend I did just ask you out,” Jim says. “What would you say?”

“Vulcans do not date,” Spock says. “However. I am exceedingly interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with you.”

“Awesome,” Jim murmurs against his lips, before kissing him once again. Spock brings his hands up to cradle Jim’s hips, pulling them flush together. “I can get behind this idea.”


End file.
